


Someone missing

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: Wilbur was far gone, Tommy knew, but the gentle melody gave him hope that maybe one day, he’d come back.Wilbur had told him they’d done a good thing.But there was something missing. Someone missing.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Someone missing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh this won’t make a whole lotta sense unless you read the first one, so do that.

The soft chords of the guitar echoed throughout the cave, in one final attempt at sanity.

Wilbur was far gone, Tommy knew, but the gentle melody gave him hope that maybe one day, he’d come back.

Maybe one day they’d all come back.

There was silence for a while, as the last careful strum left the caves back into their serene setting, the only other sounds being a bat chirping in the distance and running water from the creek.

Tommy got up from where he’d been resting. He’d been so tired for the past few days, struggling to recall who he was, where he was, and why he felt so damn worried. And sore, very sore. He’d never get used to dying.

Wilbur had told him they’d done a good thing. Tommy didn’t believe it for one second. Not that he could confirm it, as he had no memories of it, but he had his suspicions. He didn’t believe anything Wilbur said to him anymore, since most of it was obsessive ramblings about the destruction of everything around them. Tommy started to wonder if Wilbur was actually too much of a coward to go through with it.

Then there was Techno, who sat on the steps, sharpening his sword or sleeping in the rather large hammock he’d made by the potato farm. He told Tommy he was stressing too much, and that ‘He’s fine.’ (whatever that meant). Tommy avoided him like the plague, but every time he didn’t manage to dodge his petty little remarks or comments, they’d fight ‘til kingdom come, and Wil would eat it up like popcorn at a movie.

But there was something missing. Someone missing.

There wasn’t a point asking his older brothers, because they’d laugh and tell him to stop fretting somuch. There was only one other person he could look to for help, but it was risky, and contacting her was a messy process.

She lived in a campsite just off the borders of Manberg, with two others who were technically legal citizens of the nation, but still aided Niki in her life as an outlaw. Tommy would visit sometimes, careful to chose times when he knew Gunsy would be working a shift at the bakery (“The best in Manberg!”) or Eret would be out doing whatever it was that Eret did.

It was in these moments, and these moments alone, that he was able to be open with someone, and someone else was open with him.

Niki told him everything that happened.

It started to come back to him, in a dream the first night after he’d woken up. A tattered, singed, lime green bandana was tied loosely around his neck, and his entire body ached from lack of use. He remembered throwing an ender pearl. He remembered scraping his knees as he landed in front of someone. He remembered two figures, one laughing maniacally and the other shaking and pointing something. He remembered someone shouting his name, and then several flashes of blue, then red, then white. He remembered taking two out of three of the rockets that were fired, killing him almost instantaneously. He’d clung to life for a few more seconds, only to be immediately filled with dread and anger. Then nothing.

He woke up in the caves. With no one around him, and a cup of cold tea by his bedside.

Wilbur had come to check on him a few hours later, told him he’d been out cold for four whole days, and that most of Manberg was still intact.

But there was still someone missing from the equation.

Someone with a piece of red cloth.


End file.
